


snowy days

by lizardfriends



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, i just want lugnut to be happy?, megatron and lugnut have a good time together, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardfriends/pseuds/lizardfriends
Summary: Megatron takes Lugnut out to the mountain. However, Megatron forgot that snow exists.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please god let lugnut be happy. also sorry this is the first fic i've completed.

Cybertronians were not accustomed to Earth weather- especially snow. Rain was one thing, but snow was a whole other ball park. At the first sight of it, the small group of Decepticons were baffled. They understood rain; water vapor condenses in the sky, it increases in mass, it falls. Except, snow added a step Megatron hadn’t thought would happen. He didn’t anticipate that Detroit would get cold enough to freeze the rain. Without much prior knowledge, while Sumdac was rebuilding the war leader, he instructed the scientist to leave out stronger heaters. But, this would not cease the powerful Decepticon leader Megatron’s operations! A few flakes of frozen water would not stop him! 

Later, on a particularly snowy day, Megatron took Lugnut along with him to search for a better hideout on the mountain. Lugnut’s strength made it much easier to navigate, despite his near constant praises. However, Megatron could feel his processors slowing down from the freezing temperatures throughout the day. Snow kept building up in his joints and sticking to his frame. 

Around mid-day, Lugnut took notice of his slowing superior. “Oh, my liege! One as glorious as you should not be forced to withstand these strange Earth things!” He bellowed, clumsily reaching to the nearest tree and grabbing a fistful of snow. For the large bot, the cold was luckily not an issue. “We should return so that you- “  


“Who are you to be giving me orders, Lugnut?” Megatron snapped, cutting him off quickly. “We will continue searching until _I_ say so.” He turned his back to the other, continuing to slowly walk further up the mountain.

Lugnut stood there for a short moment, his optics constricting. He suddenly whirred to life as he began marching after his glorious leader through the snow. It only took another hour or so until Megatron instructed them to turn around, feeling quite defeated from something as small as snow.

________________

That night, Lugnut left the Decepticon hideout for a few hours. When he came back, he ran to a secluded area of the cave, seemingly (not very discreetly) avoiding Megatron.  


“Where ever are you going, Lugnut?”

“Oh, oh, nowhere, my liege!” Except, it was clearly somewhere, along with something half-hidden behind his back.

________________

Early the next morning, the duo set out again into the mountain. The snow had built up even more than the previous day, causing Megatron to freeze faster. With a face of annoyance, he frequently stopped to brush off small piles of snow from his frame. Unfortunately, he didn’t have the time to fix his issue.

Lugnut responded quickly, as if he had been waiting for his leader to need assistance. “Megatron, my most magnificent leader, I know you have infinite wisdom but I found out about an Earth custom for the cold!” With this, he held out a scarf that may or may not have been a large banner. It looked ridiculous with an ugly yellow background and purple scribbles advertising for a new “adult store”, whatever that means. The larger bot wrapped it around his neck to demonstrate.

Megatron stood there, arms crossed, trying to decide if that was even useful. As Lugnut began stuttering from a lack of response, Megatron grabbed an end of the makeshift scarf and wrapped it around himself so that each half was on both the bots. Once again, he had to stop the subordinate from going on a long rant. “Heat will be shared more this way.” He said it simply, as if it that was the obvious reason.

“Of course, of course! The almighty Megatron is so smart, of course we should share the scarf!” On both the outside and inside, Lugnut was losing it. It was such a humanly reaction for him to get this extremely excited. It was known throughout the Decepticons group that he had a large crush on his leader, since he could rarely contain it. At least Lugnut’s growing heat was beneficial. He walked even more inelegantly, almost tripping over his own feet from nervousness. 

Calm and collected as ever, Megatron continued walking up the mountain once Lugnut began moving properly again. He was unsure of his own reaction- why would he ever think it’s a good idea to do this? It was hard enough trying to walk with Lugnut as bulky and clumsy as he is, but the strange emotion in the back of his own processor was of more concern. Many times the subordinate’s praise had roused his emotions, but not this intensely. Maybe the humans were rubbing off on him. Instead of dealing with it, he chose to ignore it and enjoy himself while Lugnut blundered around next to him. Both the Decepticons were clearly finding pleasure in it, anyways.

________________

Megatron decided that being prone to the cold would be a major issue in the future. He gathered supplies for a built-in heater and got to work that night, cursing Earth. At least now a few flakes of frozen water _really_ couldn’t stop him.

________________

Again, Megatron and Lugnut ventured out into the growing snow-covered mountain. This time, right off the bat Lugnut offered the banner. He hadn’t registered that it was useless now from Megatron’s new heaters. Even if he had noticed, the scarf would probably still have been offered. The privilege to give the most glorious leader something was one of the greatest. He held the scarf in his large hands, holding it up as if it were the AllSpark.

However, Megatron took it wordlessly, careful to wrap one part around himself and the other on the fellow robot before they set out together.


End file.
